


Howl'd You Get Those Great Big Teeth

by Therapeutic_Steter



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Cursed!Peter, Gen, M/M, Stiles is Peters Pack, Wolf!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: iidiiotiiciintelliigence asked: "Derek, it is 3 in the morning, what do you want?" "Peter got cursed." "What." He's stuck in wolf form." "For fucks sake Derek. I'll be right over." Why? Cause I can, and these kinds of AUs are hilarious to me.





	Howl'd You Get Those Great Big Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> ...I am horrible at naming and am ashamed of myself. I'll go put myself in a corner now...

Stiles had given them all explicit instructions. He was going to have the gaming marathon to end all gaming marathons to celebrate the release of the new Bioware game and no one was to interrupt him for anything short of the apocalypse. He had been playing for just a few hours though when his phone starting ringing. He paused the game and glanced at the clock, spotting the bright “3:00” shining back at him.

“Someone better be dying,” Stiles grumbled, getting out of the perfect nest he’d created with pillows and blankets that would now never be the same in order to grab his phone off the charger.

“Derek, it’s three in the morning! What do you want?”

“Peter got cursed.”

“What?” He blinked at the wall, dumbfounded. Leave it to Derek to make him speechless.

“He’s stuck in wolf form,” Derek added tersely, sounding very much like he’d rather be anywhere else. Stiles heard a crash in the background, followed by a deep growl.

“For fucks sake, Derek,” Stiles sighed, resigned. He was already reaching for a change of clothes. Damn his  _life_. “I’ll be right over.”

Derek hung up without a goodbye, because of course he did. Stiles grumbled about rude wolves under his breath as he got dressed before heading down to his jeep and wondering how they were going to fix this mess.

There was a loud barking sound coming from the loft as Stiles opened the elevator. He eyed the door warily when another bark preceded a loud crash followed by a deep rumbling growl that could only be made by a large wild animal.

“Okay, guys, fragile human coming through,” he called out as he slowly edged the door open. Peeking in gave him quite the sight.

Scott looked near tears, huddling under the table with frustration running through every tense line of his body. Isaac with was him, though he looked less concerned and more wary, like he was prepared for an attack but not about to attack first. Boyd was standing at the ready at the entrance towards the kitchen. Erica was peaking through the opening over the bar, looking seconds from laughing her ass off.

Derek was picking himself up from where the coffee table used to be, broken wood and glass all around him. He was in the beta shift, growling threateningly with Alpha eyes flaring bright red. Across from him, a freaking  _huge_  wolf was snarling viciously, supernatural blue eyes flashing in warning.

“What the fuck,” Stiles stated, blown away by the insanity of what he was seeing.

“Peter, quit being an idiot and calm down!” Derek ignored him, roaring at the wolf.

The wolf let out one of those rumbling barks Stiles had heard earlier and woah, did he have some pipes. He edged a little closer to where Boyd was feeling all protective, hoping some of that instinct would spread over to the pack human as well.

“What happened?” He asked the room.

“We were tracking a witch who was setting up for a ritual at the Nemeton, something about harnessing its power in order to take down her enemies or something, when  _Scott_ –”

“I said I was sorry!” Scott yelled from under the table, interrupting Erica’s explanation.

The wolf snarled, snapping it’s impressive jaws in Scott’s direction. It leapt towards the table only to be taken down mid air by Derek. They both crashed into the wall in a vicious tangle.

“Scott convinced Derek to let the witch live. She decided to curse Derek instead, and Peter took the hit. Then he killed her. With his teeth,” Boyd finished summarily.

“Lovely,” Stiles grumbled. Things could never be easy, could they?

“Now he won’t quit trying to kill Scott,” Isaac added.

“I’m really sorry! I didn’t know she was going to curse you!”

“Just. Shut up, Scott,” Derek bit out between trying to keep Peter was biting him and from getting loose to where he could attack Scott. He finally got the wolf pinned under him, practically laying on top of the large animal’s back as he held its head down so it couldn’t turn around and bite him.

“Did the curse just turn him into a wolf or did it make him feral too?” Stiles asked nervously, eyeing the the wolf.

“We don’t know. He hadn’t been responding to words, so maybe both?” Erica said.

“Well how’d you get him here?”

“Determination?” Erica guessed.

“Luck,” Boyd corrected.

Stiles laughed deliriously. “Well has anyone called Deaton?”

“He’s looking into it, but he said that if the caster is dead we most likely just needed to wait it out. Apparently most curses wear off in a few days without someone alive sustaining them,” Isaac said.

“So what’d you guys call me for?”

“We were hoping you could…calm him down?”

“Me?” Stiles snorted. “What am I supposed to do? Let him gnaw on my arm until he’s full?”

“Peter likes you the most; it makes sense that his wolf might feel the same,” Derek grumbled from the back of one displeased wolf. At least he’d stopped trying to get out of Derek’s hold and was instead settling for glaring at all of them.

“What? Since when?”

“Since always?” Erica said. “How did you not know? It’s pretty obvious, batman.” Boyd nodded in agreement, sending judgey eyes Stiles’ way.

“Just come over here,” Derek ordered.

Stiles gulped, sending nervous eyes to the unhappy wolf. “Nah, I’m okay over here, Sourwolf.”

“Stiles!”

“The things I do for you people,” Stiles muttered, edging closer. As he neared, he was instantly met with the wolf’s laser focus, bright blue eyes barely blinking in their study of him. “Hey there, Zombiewolf,” he chattered. “Please don’t bite me.”

“I won’t let him bite you, Stiles,” Derek rolled his eyes.

“I thought the whole point was that you didn’t think he’d want to bite me!”

“Well if we’re wrong, I won’t let him.”

“What do you mean ‘if we’re wrong’?! Dude, so not cool!!”

Stiles yelped–manly!–when the wolf wriggled out of Derek’s hold that had loosened with his distraction and then loped towards him. He scrambled backwards, hitting the wall and covering his head, heart jackrabbiting out of his chest.

“Peter, no!” Derek yelled.

Stiles jumped when a cold nose pressed to his arm, snuffling against his skin and moving up towards his face. The wolf whined, working Stiles arms away from himself so it could scent at his neck. Stiles mostly just stayed still and prayed.

“Am I dead?” He asked the room. He peaked his eyes open when he didn’t get an immediate answer. Everyone was staring at him, tense, waiting.

The wolf huffed under his gaze, blue eyes flashing, and Stiles could visualize Peter’s eye roll that would’ve came with the answer to that question.  _“Obviously not, sweetheart. I have more control than that.”_

“Don’t give me that attitude, dude,” He grumbled at the wolf who was now sitting beside him calmly. One ear perked up, and the wolf leaned against Stiles’ side, almost toppling the boy over.

“Oh good, so he’s not going to kill you,” Erica called out.

“I’m not a guinea pig, dammit. What if he had decided to chew on the squishy human?”

“Then we’d cry. Probably.”

“I hate you all,” Stiles grumbled, tensing when the wolf made a low whuff before growling towards Erica, lip curling to show his fangs, and wow, those were big and also close to Stiles’ face. “Woah, dude, hey, let’s put the teeth away.” Peter sent him some serious side-eye, but at least he quit growling.

“So what’s the plan?” Isaac asked.

Derek sighed, brushing the glass off his clothes and looking exhausted. “Well Stiles is the only one he hasn’t tried to kill, so he’ll just have to stay with him until this wears off.”

“You’re joking, right?” Stiles asked. “I can’t keep a wolf at my house! My dad will freak!”

“Then stay at Peter’s and tell your dad you’re doing…pack things, I don’t know,” Derek waved him off.

“You can’t leave Stiles alone with Peter!” Scott yelled.

Peter was instantly to his feet, looking ready to go for round two, and it was instinctive for Stiles to reach out for him, grabbing the fur on his back before he could leapt for Scott’s jugular.

“Woah, hey, calm down, Creeperwolf. Back to the no growling please,” he murmured, running his free hand soothingly through his fur. “We’re going to work this out, so just calm down.” Peter’s hackles lowered, teeth put away.

“Stiles the Wolf Whisperer,” Erica said in a low voice.

“Get him out of here. Please,” Derek added, like it killed him to be polite.

“Ugh, fine. If he eats me in my sleep though, in haunting you,” Stiles threatened, standing and moving towards the door. “Come on, Zombiewolf. Let’s get you away from your triggers.”

The wolf stayed by his side, never turning his back to the other weres, glaring but not growling, thankfully. He’d calmed down significantly by the time they reached Stiles’ jeep, and he was even wagging his tail a bit once Stiles pulled into Peter’s apartment’s parking lot.

“I don’t think you’re quite as gone as you’d like everyone to believe,” Stiles said, eyes narrowing with suspicion as Peter walking into his apartment before Stiles after having waited patiently for the boy to open his door.

Peter looked over his shoulder, wolfy face the picture of innocence as his tongue lolled from his mouth.

“You are a menace,” Stiles accused. He still ran his hand through the fur on his head though, because wow was he soft.

He sent his dad a text telling him they had had a pack thing come up but everything was fine, he’d just be over at Peter’s for a couple days. He was sure his dad would freak out and call him as soon as he woke up and saw it, but it was better than him waking up and freaking out after seeing his son missing with no explanation.

Peter herded Stiles towards the bedroom, letting the boy get comfortable before hopping up and pressing against his side. He snuffled adorably against Stiles chest before leaning up to scent at his neck familiarly. Stiles curled his arms around the wolf, fingers sifting through the soft fur rhythmically.

“I guess we haven’t been quite as good at hiding our relationship as we thought,” Stiles said sleepily, yawning hugely. “Or at least you haven’t, if the whole pack knows I’m your favorite.”

The wolf picked up it’s head to meet his gaze, sending Stiles a look way too intelligent to come from an animal.  _“You were my favorite before we started a relationship. And besides, it’ll take nothing short of us making out in front of those idiots for them to realize that we’re together.”_

“I wish you’d told me about this witch,” Stiles said, frowning even as his eyes blinked slowly, tiredly. 

_“There wouldn’t have been a need, if Scott hadn’t stepped in with his foolishness and talked Derek out of doing the right thing.”_  Peter snapped his jaws angrily and if Stiles had given it much thought he would’ve been impressed at how well they understood each other now, that just Peter’s body language while stuck as a wolf told him exactly what the man meant.

“You know he means well.”

_“Him meaning well is going to get someone killed one day.”_  The wolf’s ear twitched in annoyance and Stiles smiled softly, scratching behind it and snuggling just a bit closer.

“I know you won’t let that happen, Squishywolf,” he murmured. “I trust you.”

Peter preened, nuzzling the boy’s neck and scenting him obviously.

“Hurry up and beat this curse, okay? It’s steak night on Sunday and dad’s going to be upset if you’re too wolfy to help him sneak garlic bread passed me.”

Peter huffed, licking Stiles once and earning a glower as the boy wiped the spit off.

“Dog slobber.” Stiles wrinkled his nose in disgust. “No more of that. Let’s just go to sleep, wolf.”

Peter whuffed in agreement.  _“Goodnight, sweetheart.”_

“Goodnight, Peter."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
